Turning Scrooge
by All Things Go
Summary: Bella is at the hospital on Christmas with none other than Dr. Edward Cullen, who decides he doesn't care for the holiday. Can she change his mind? All human BxE


So it's Christmas and I had this idea and I had to write it, cause I wanted to get it out before the holidays passed. But now I think it sucks. I donno. I should go edit it, but I'm so tired…

Disclaimer Time!: *insert witty banter here that says i dont own anything*

* * *

I sighed. Yet another trip to the hospital; and on Christmas of all days! A few minutes ago I had stepped on a glass ornament, and now there are shards of glass imbedded in my foot. Luckily it was my left foot so I could still drive. Charlie put up a fight about driving me himself, but I convinced him to stay home (I was here for break from college) with our guests Billy and Jacob Black. I would not ruin the night for every one else with my stupidity, and besides, it would be quick. Hopefully.

The pain in my foot was a distraction driving (Charlie had tried to use this as an excuse to drive me himself), but I was at Forks General Hospital within ten minutes and luckily there wasn't really anyone else on the road.

I hobbled into the cold and sterile hospital on a pair of old crutches Charlie had found, and made my way to the front desk. The elderly woman there smiled at me and asked me what was wrong. I told her my (rather pathetic) story and filled out paperwork while she motioned for a nurse to take me away to a room. And I didn't even have to wait!

The nurse took my account of what happened (again I had to tell it! It was embarrassing enough without having to relive it over and over.) and took my weight (which was odd standing there on one foot), blood pressure, temperature (ect… all that stuff). She left saying the doctor would be in in a few minutes.

Finally the doctor came in. And when he did I wanted to lock the doors and never let him leave. He was tall (over 6 foot, probably around 6'1 or 6'2. Although I can't really say because I am at the sad height of 5'4), with the most adorable bronze hair and amazing green eyes.

His face looked like it belonged in an old Renaissance painting, all high chiseled cheekbones and flawless lips. He sported a five o'clock shadow that looked undeniably sexy. He couldn't have been much older than me; mid twenties at the oldest.

His scrubs were loose (unfortunately), but they hung off of him in a way that practically screamed runner - lean and toned. I could see his biceps and forearms because of the short sleeve of his shirt, and well, they did not disappoint. He didn't look fit in the gym rat way, but in the I-use-my-body-to-workout-not-some-stupid-machine way. And it was way hot.

"So Miss Swan," he said, looking down at his clipboard, "I see you have had a bit of an accident. Care to tell me what happened? I am Doctor Cullen, by the way."

Great, now I have to relive my embarrassment in front of this incredibly hot guy. What was I going to say "I was laughing too hard to see the glass ornament that fell from a tree while trying to run away from my best friend who thought it would be fun to chase me with mistletoe yelling 'Nobody loves me!' so I accidently stepped on it"?

Apparently I did say that. He quirked an eyebrow at me and grinned crookedly, flashing his flawless teeth. Oh my god! If I was not sitting down that smile would have totally knocked me over.

"Alright Miss Swan-"

"Bella," I interrupted. "Call me Bella."

I can't believe I just said that! He must think I am totally coming on to him - which I am, but I don't want it to be _that_ obvious. He must turn down models, who was I to think I had a shot?

"Okay Bella," he smirked. "In that case you can call me Edward." Edward is a hot- I mean nice name. It suited him. "I have to remove the glass, but I can't give you any medication because you need to tell me if there is still anything in there once I think I have finished. Are you ready for me to clean it?"

Edward sat at the end of the bed I was sitting on and told me to lie down. Hmmm… he could tell me that anytime he wanted… Bad Bella! The man was looking at my feet and all I could think about was sex!

He held my ankle and foot in one hand (his hands are huge and strong I feel compelled to add. And, best of all, no ring!), in his other had he held a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

Uh oh. I nodded, trying to look brave, but he must have seen through it because he said soothingly "It's ok, I'll do it at the count of ten."

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seve-" And he pressed a hydrogen peroxided cotton ball to my foot.

He tricked me! I automatically kicked my foot upwards, but he restrained it and continued to clean my 'wound'.

Edward pulled a flashlight from his pocket and peered at my foot.

"You were lucky; there isn't much glass here." He grabbed some tweezers from a metal tray next to the bed. Then he jabbed them into my foot. At least it felt like a jab-it was probably more like a gentle poke. I bit down on my lip to keep from yelling that I could taste blood.

"Sorry," he murmured. "Do you go to school around here?" I was extremely grateful at his attempts to distract me.

"Kind of," I replied trying to block out what he was doing and concentrate on what he was saying. "Up at Western Washington."

"Are you visiting family in Forks?"

"Yeah, my dad lives here." But enough about me, I wanted to hear about him. "Why aren't you with your family?" Okay, so I could have been smoother. He probably wanted to be there, but he had to come look at people's feet.

"I'm not big on Christmas, so when they needed a doctor here I volunteered."

I was shocked! Scandalized! He did not just go there. _Not big on Christmas_? Well, I'd cure him of that.

"Why not?!" I'm sure I sounded like a five year old kid, but I didn't care.

He shrugged looking amused, but didn't look up from the task at hand, which was my foot. "It is just so commercial now. I mean-" I gasped as he pulled a particularly large piece of glass from my foot and dropped it into a bowl. "It's all about the presents."

It is so not all about the presents! I hate it when people spend money on me, and yet Christmas remains my favorite holiday.

"It's not about the presents!"

"Then what is it about?" Edward challenged.

"Christmas is about the snow, and not having to do anything but watch it from the safely of your home. It's giving change to the people ringing bells outside the grocery store. The fact that even when it seems to be all about the gifts, you can slow down and appreciate what you already have. The lights that people spend hours to put up and that the fireplace always seems the be the most welcoming place in the whole house. It's about the things you love and the people you choose to share your life with."

Instead of wrapping his arms around me and passionately declaring that I was right about Christmas before kissing me senseless, Edward just prodded my foot and asked if there was any sharp pain. I sighed and replied no, no more than expected with an open cut. He bandaged my foot and helped me sit up. Well I guess his distraction worked.

"So you still don't believe in Christmas?" I asked, hoping to prolong our time together.

"I'm not sure," Edward said slowly. "There is one Christmas tradition I like though."

"Really," I asked, intrigued.

"Yeah," he laughed looking toward the ceiling. "Mistletoe."

I automatically looked up, but there wasn't a plant in sight. However, once I looked down again Edwards' lips crashed to mine. Before I had even time to react he broke away looking embarrassed and confused.

"I am so sorry. I just- I don't know what came over me- you probably have a boyfriend and this is highly unprofessional-"

Instead of letting him wallow in self doubt (which is odd such a gorgeous man would have any), I just grabbed the front of his scrubs and brought his face level to mine again and said "Edward. Shut up," before promptly kissing him.

This time he didn't pull back. Instead he wrapped one of his arms around my back molding me to him while he stood between my knees. He tangled his other hand in my hair while I circled both my arms around his neck, trying to get as close to him as possible. My legs, of their own accord, looped around his waist.

He was for sure as strong as he looked.

I don't know how long we stayed like that (seconds, minutes, days?), but I only pulled away once I really_ really _needed to breathe. "So what's up with the nonexistent mistletoe?" I asked once I had caught by breath (which is a relative term since I still sounded quite breathless even to myself).

Edward looked guilty. "It was the only spur of the moment excuse I could think of to kiss you, and it was a poor one at that."

I didn't mind, and I proceeded to show him just how much I didn't mind when his pager rang.

"Shit," he said (with an unsteady voice I am proud to note). "I have another patient. What are you doing the 27th?"

"Nothing at all," I replied.

"Good," he said. "I'll get your number from the hospital records."

"Edward," I called as he started to turn around. "How do you like Christmas now?"

He smiled and kissed me sweetly. "I think I am warming up to it."

"Do you like New Years?"

His eyes roamed down my body and back up. I blushed. He grinned crookedly. "Oh, I _love_ New Years."

* * *

Okay, so I don't even know what happened to the ending... I have mixed feelings about the whole thing. One shots are hard! Tell me what you think!

Happy holidays, whatever yours might be!


End file.
